because maybe, just maybe
by a barely breathing story
Summary: this summer won't be so bad after all \ for rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimed._

**for:** the summer '12 fic. exchange  
**who i got:** rachel; highways  
**prompts used **(in chapter)**:**

**length:** three or four-shot, possible five-shot, _might_ be up to seven chapters?

beware of some colorful words & complete au-ness.

i hope ya'll like it, and that you don't think it sucks. this was completely written on a whim and in desperation to get it done since i'm a huge procrastinator and yeah. on with the story, yes? (:

**[ ]**

"No. No, no, no, no. Absolutely not." I stood in front of my parents, arms crossed. "This was supposed to be _my_ summer! The summer before senior year. The summer where I would relax with friends and not give a care in the world. The summer where I would wake up late and have lazy days and be carefree before I would have to go back to school and be serious."

"Honey, we're sorry," my mom started, and at the look of doubt on my face she added, "truly, we are! But we haven't gone on vacation in ages –"

"Two weeks ago we went to Florida," I said, deadpanned.

She continued as if I hadn't even spoken. "And your father and I thought it would be nice to go as a family!"

So that's how, despite all my protests, I ended up in my room, packing clothes for the entire summer, huffing and complaining under my breath the whole entire time.

**[ ]**

Stepping out of our car and slamming the door shut, I stretched my arms and legs from the terribly long, four day car ride, looking up at the two-story beach house that stood before me. It was painted a pale orange, the color of a muted sunset. The white shutters accented the windows, and there was a small, pebbled path that led to a porch and the front door. Turning back to the car, I found my parents at the trunk, taking down our things. I sighed, and headed over to help them. There was no point in acting like a bitch if we were already here with no intention of heading back soon.

Plus, I had acted like one the entire ride here, putting my headphones in, cranking up the volume, and ignoring them. They knew better than to start a conversation with me. "Here's a key to the house," my dad said to me, handing me a silver key. His blue eyes were shining at the house as he told me, "Your mother and I can bring in everything. Go ahead and scope out the place."

Walking down the path, I unlocked the door, and stepped inside. It smelled like the ocean, which didn't surprise me because we were about ten minutes away from the Pacific. Sauntering off to the kitchen, I found that it was fully equipped, the only thing missing being food, which we would probably go out for later. Pushing myself onto the island/counter, I tried to picture myself living here for the next two months. I couldn't do it. Maybe because my mind was so set on staying back in New York, I don't know. I never really was adaptable.

Finding myself standing in the middle of the living room a few minutes later, I stared at the plasma TV, coffee table, and L-shaped couch, a few beanbags scattered around the room. Opening the drawers in the table, I found Wii controllers and plenty of games, movies, and CDs. Heading over to the windows, I saw my parents strolling towards the house, so I quickly made my way up the stairs. I would check out the outside later. I knew the expression on my face. It was a look of awe, and I didn't want them to mutter under their breaths about how they knew I would like this place.

Taking two steps at a time, I reached the top of the stairs and met a hallway. Turning to the left, I came across a bedroom with a bathroom right across the hall, and the laundry room next to the bathroom. Like the kitchen and the living room, all the needed supplies were there. Stepping outside the bedroom, I made my way to the other side. There I noticed only two doors – one a bedroom, and the other a small closet. Entering the bedroom, I liked it immediately.

The reason being, it had a balcony.

Before I had any time to really look at the room, my name was called.

"Massie! Can you come down here, please?"

I grudgingly made my way down the stairs and into the living room where my parents were sitting down. Plopping into a beanbag, I said questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, we just got here."

"What he meant was," my mother searched for words, "how do you feel about being alone?"

I pondered this. How did I feel about being alone? I was extremely happy because I liked having time to myself, but another part of me felt like they were ditching me. "I'm fine with it, why?"

"Your father and I will probably be out. If you do leave the house, make sure to let us know first. Have you picked your room yet?" Nice subject change, Mother.

"The one upstairs, with the balcony."

Dad nodded, a small smile on his face. "You should start unpacking, then."

**[ ]**

I wouldn't actually mind living in this room for the rest of my life, really. Even through the pearl plantation shutters on the windows, I could see the clear blue Pacific Ocean just outside. The room was painted light golden, like the shining sun outside (except not quite as bright), had a queen bed – which my pillows, multi-colored sheets and comforter were now draped over, a mahogany desk, a chest of drawers, a small walk in closet, and its own bathroom.

Setting my laptop and books on top of the desk, I reached for my toiletries bag in my luggage and put it on the bathroom counter. I could put those away later.

"Finally," I muttered, closing the closet doors shut and stuffing the empty luggage under my bed. I finished putting everything away. Standing in the middle of the room, which for the duration of the summer would be _my_ room, my eyes searched for anything that needed to be put away or was out of place.

Call me what you will, I am a neat freak.

Spotting my skateboard propped up against the wall by the door, I threw my feet into a pair of sandals, grabbed my sunglasses and iPhone, and before I knew it, I was out the door, skating towards the beach.

**[ ]**

I was shocked but grateful to find only a handful of people on the seashore and in the ocean. Setting down my skateboard in the sand, I sat down and hugged my knees, staring at the sunset before me.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzzzt._

**DUNE BAXTER: how's the california sun, block?**

I smiled.

**MASSIE BLOCK: just setting, baxter.  
DUNE BAXTER: whoa. really? the stars are already out here.  
MASSIE BLOCK: well, you are three hours ahead of me, doofus.  
DUNE BAXTER: oh right.  
DUNE BAXTER: i don't approve of you calling me doofus.  
MASSIE BLOCK: be thankful. there are worse thing i could call you. (;**

"So, did it hurt?" A voice from above asked me. And no, not God.

I looked up from my phone to find deep, deep emerald eyes. "Did what hurt, exactly?" I coyly smirked, already knowing where this was going.

He – whoever he was – sat down next to me, our arms touching. "Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

I pretended to think about it, then opened my mouth to say, "Not 'til I saw you."

Most guys would've had a stony expression on their face and would've walked away without so much of a goodbye. This guy, though, busted out laughing. "I think I like you," he mused.

"Well, isn't that something swell?" I cheekily stated.

"So what's your name, pumpkin?" He nudged my shoulder with his.

I nudged back. "It's Massie. You can call me that instead of pumpkin."

"I think I'll stick with pumpkin." I gave him a glare, and he put his hands up like a cop was asking him to surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm Danny."

I wasn't usually good with strangers, but there was something trusting about Danny. I turned to him as he turned to look at the sunset. He had shaggy light brown hair that looked slightly orange in the setting sunlight. I was just looking at his semi-high cheekbones and angular chin when he teasingly said, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

I shoved him, enough to knock him on his side. "Oh, shut up."

He righted himself and I smirked. "Hey, I'm not complaining. I was checking you out, too, so s'okay." His grin was a bit too comical.

"I was not checking you out."

"Sure you weren't, pumpkin."

"You are an ass, Danny…" I looked at him expectantly.

"Robbins. Danny Robbins." He looked at me expectantly.

"Block. Massie Block."

That's how I made my first friend in Coronado, California. By sarcastically replying to a pick-up line while using a sweet, innocent voice.

**[ ]**

**MASSIE BLOCK: i went out to the beach and now i'm on my way home.  
MOM: okay sweetheart. next time tell me or your father when you leave.**

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked me as we decided it was time to leave. We were the last people there, and the black sky sparkled with the stars.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I answered, waving my skateboard in the air. "I've already got one."

"You sure? I mean, it's dark out."

"There are also streetlights to guide me home. Seriously, Danny, go home. It's only a fifteen minute ride."

"So if we were to take my car, it'd be a nine minute drive."

Nodding, I said, "Something like that. But I'll be fine. You're my friend, not my dad, Robbins."

"We're on last name terms now?" He joked as he got into the driver's seat of his silver Camaro.

I shrugged and replied, "See you later, Danny!"

He started his car and winked at me as I passed. I threw my middle finger up to his window. I could hear his guffaws through the window. Skating down the smooth concrete sidewalk until I reached my house (for the summer), I saw a silver Camaro pull into the driveway next to mine.

And then I saw Danny step out and wave at me. "Looks like we're neighbors, _Block._"

"We're on last name terms now?" I repeated his words from earlier.

He shrugged like I had. "I'll come over tomorrow, yeah?"

Getting my key out of one of the pockets in my shorts, I headed to my front door and said, "If you want."

Making my way up the stairs and into my room, I threw myself onto my bed, not bothering to change, and fell asleep, shocked that my first day here went well.

**[ ]**

**an: so. i didn't mean for this to turn into a multi-chap or a shot (three, four, etc.) of so****me sort, but i realized that in my mind, the plot is actually longer than i anticipated it to be. reviews would be nice, 'specially feedback and criticism and whatnot!**

("DUNE BAXTER: how's the california sun, block?" sunblock. hehe. i'm lame.)

also, if i made any grammar mistakes that you noticed, please tell me!

**rachel: I really hope you don't mind that it's not a one-shot, and that you liked the opening chapter. also, i am using one of your preferred pairings, but i don't want to give that away just yet (:**


	2. author's note, sadly

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i'm so sorry if you thought this was an update! D': but my laptop recently crashed and i lost all of my documents on word (and just about everything else – pictures, music, videos, etc.) and so now i have to rewrite everything for this story. i'll get it done, i promise, because i actually like this plot of mine for this story, so i'll see to it that it gets finished. please bear with me and be patient for updates, and hopefully you won't get too bored waiting! i promise i'll get an update up when i'm done with the second chapter! – which, i hope, is soon!

thanks for taking time to read this, if you did. (:


End file.
